Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (WTWM) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear or see use of profanity, cyberbullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the admins, and after conferring with the other admins, a decision will be made. Our Justice System TBC The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Monday, 05/02/16 * Heather]]> * Snowstripe : Anyone else getting a Star Trek: The Next Generation vibe right now? * Snowstripe : Ah, spring cleaning! It sure feels good to clean out the Mess and put all those courses in the archive. *Ox: Spring time kicks up my allergies. Speak of the devil... *sniffles* AAAACHOOOO!!! *sniffle* The best time... And I'm not a Star Trek fan :P *Snowstripe : I was just having a wonderful time talking to Denrael Sabretooth. He's so disrespectful to the Elder Gods. :) | Jean Luc Picard is not amused. |( | I also have allergies. My first-cousin-once-removed came over to my apartment today. She is such a cute little girl. :) *Heather: Oh no, Comcast buying DreamWorks must be the reason there's no news about The Serpent's Heir, which was supposed to be released a while ago!!!!! DX | My mom likes Star Trek. I always get it mixed up with Star Wars, neither of which I have seen. ;P Tuesday 05/03/16 * Ox: Yay a geometry test AGAIN today... Plus a kid in House of The Scorpion was born from a cow! I hate the book already! Science!!! * Snowstripe : The Quorum of the Twelve are not amused with this premise. @Heather. there's a lot of stuff to think about and question with Star Trek. You should check it out. * Heather: Maybe I will, probably when I'm older though, I'm not really interested in it. ;) | I just adopted a RWfanfic wiki! (how many ARE there?! XP) *Ox: I just got a free thing for Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare because I did all the code thingy for fun. I don't even have an Xbox One so I got a free Calling Card for whenever I do :P | I really want frozen lemonade right now. *Heather: *hands out frozen lemonade popsicles* I just made some! No, I didn't actually. :P I should though, now that you say that, it sounds really good... :) | Lol we were just watching old VHS videos of my oldest brother when he was like 2. It's sooo funny!!!!! XD | I'm just about to go update Defenders! ;) *Snowstripe : The pastor at my mum and dad's church is leaving. :( *Ox: My tongue is on FIREEEEEEEE!!! I can't take spiciness! What I ate wasn't even that spicy!!! The misery! The pain! Oh, I can't do this! *feigns a dramatic death* Wednesday, 05/04/16 * ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations